corruptedequestriafandomcom-20200214-history
(0.2) Beserkers
This information is considered OBSOLETE. For most ponies, anger is something they strive to overcome. Some ponies, however, relish their anger, as it propels them forwards. They are able to harness their anger and use it in combat. The greatest of these Beserkers, perhaps due to the corruption of the land, can even alter their bodies while enraged, taking on the forms of beasts and performing incredible actions. Class Details Hit Dice: d12 Skills per Level: 4+INT Class Skills: Agility, Climb, Craft, Endurance, Knowledge: Nature, Knowledge: Corruption, Intimidate, Medicine, Sense, Survival, Swim Class Feats: Weapon Proficiency (Martial), Armor Proficiency (Medium), Power Attack, Combat Reflexes Beserker Level Chart Fast Movement The beserker gets +10 ft to their base speed when not wearing heavy armor or carrying a heavy load. Rage The beserker may enter a furious state, granting them +4 to STR and CON and +2 to Will. While enraged, they take a -2 penalty to their AC, and may not use any Intelligence, Charisma, or Dexterity-based skills. Entering or leaving rage is a free action. Upon leaving rage, the beserker is fatigued for twice the amount of rounds they spent enraged. The beserker may not enter a rage while fatigued, but may otherwise rage whenever they want. At first level, a beserker may rage for 4+CON rounds per day, with 2 rounds gained each level. Instinct A beserker cannot lose their DEX bonus to AC except when immobilized. At level 5, they cannot be flanked except by a rogue of higher level. Wary of Magic The beserker gains a +2 morale bonus on saving throws made to resist spells, supernatural abilities, and spell-like abilities. This bonus increases by +1 for every 4 levels the beserker has attained. While raging, the beserker cannot be a willing target of any spell and must make saving throws to resist all spells, even those cast by allies. Raging Smash Twice per rage, the beserker may add +1/four levels to one damage roll. This power must be used before making the attack roll. Manifest A beserker may choose one of five paths to follow for their manifest: Manticore, Dragon, Spirit, Chaos, or Elemental. Each path gives different bonuses, as well as altering the pony's form while enraged. Damage Reduction The beserker gains Damage Reduction/-. This may only be overcome by energy damage. Unrelenting Fury While raging, the beserker can take a –1 penalty to AC to gain a +1 bonus on attack rolls. The AC penalty increases by –1 and the attack roll bonus increases by +1 at 4th level and every four levels thereafter. Raging Slam Once per rage, the beserker may make a melee attack roll against the target's CMD. If it succeeds, the target takes the beserker's STR mod in damage and falls prone. This does not provoke. Surprising Strike Once per rage, when an enemy enters the beserker's threat range, they may make an AoO, even if the movement does not provoke. Spell Sunder Spell Sunder allows the beserker to attempt to dispel an ongoing magical effect. Once per rage, the beserker may make a Combat Maneuver check vs the spell. If not affecting a creature, the spell's DC is 15+Caster Level. If affecting a creature, the DC is that creature's CMD+5. Greater Rage The beserker's bonuses from rage become +6 to STR and CON and +3 to Will. Tireless Rage The beserker is no longer fatigued after raging. Bestial Mind The beserker gains +4 to will saves to resist enchantments while raging. Bleeding Blow/Crippling Strike The beserker may choose one of these two abilities. Bleeding Blow allows them to, when using Raging Smash, deal their extra damage as bleed damage. Crippling Strike allows them to deal their extra damage to STR or DEX, with a Fort Save DC of 10+1/2 Level+STR. Dangerous Target Dangerous Target allows the beserker to grant enemies +4 to Attack and Damage when making attacks against the beserker. In exchange, the beserker may make an AoO whenever an enemy attacks them. Pure Fury The beserker's bonuses from rage become +8 to STR and CON, and +4 to Will.